Vif d'Art
by Basmoka
Summary: Recueil de poèmes. 1: Rémus et ses transformations. 2: Nott, père et fils. 3: attaque à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. 4: les maisons à Poudlard. 5: la maison Poufsouffle
1. Une promenade de santé

La poésie a tendance à disparaître de ffnet, mais c'est un genre auquel je reste attachée malgré tout, même si je suis bien plus à l'aise en prose !

**N'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes** (personnages, pairings, créatures fantastiques, évènements...), je serai ravie de répondre aux sollicitations, si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous.

Pour commencer : Rémus et ses transformations, le tout en alexandrins...

* * *

**Une promenade de santé. **

.

La forêt se découpe en sommets effilés,

Gris-vert, sur un ciel à la lune très pâle.

On note dans le parc un curieux défilé,

Celui qui tend l'oreille entendra même un râle

.

Titubant, l'homme-loup change déjà d'habit,

Et sans ce cerf qui brame et le mène à bon port

Il aurait sûrement poursuivi la brebis

Qu'a repéré son œil au milieu du décor.

.

Le chien à ses côtés jappe ces traits d'humour

Que seul un canidé peut saisir et goûter

La Bête oublie sa proie et rit du calembour,

C'est un grognement rauque orné de cruauté.

.

Se faufile à l'avant le plus félon rongeur

Conçu par la nature. Il atteint les racines

D'un saule réputé pour être ravageur

Et ouvre le passage aux âmes clandestines.

.

Bric-à-brac délabré, cendre et éclats de verre

Recouvrent le plancher et crissent sous leurs pas.

C'est dans sa tête, en vain, que l'humain persévère

A contenir le monstre avide de trépas.

.

Le cerf chemine au trot dans un rythme apaisant,

Le chien remue la queue et aboie, tapageur,

Le rat couine et gémit, bien malgré lui présent,

Mais nul ne peut venir à bout du prédateur.

.

(Le voilà qui succombe à la folie du loup.)

.

Au matin, réveillés par l'éclat de l'aurore,

Ils pansent chaque plaies, se vêtent à la va-vite,

Regagnent le château et leur petit confort

Ignorant les questions que leur virée suscite.


	2. Notes épiscolaires

A la demande de Fields-Of-Rainbows, un petit poème sans prétention sur la famille Nott.

Pour situer les choses je dirais que ça se passe après le tome 5. J'ai imaginé que Nott Sr. était renvoyé à Azkaban après l'affaire du Département des mystères. Il me semble qu'on n'a plus aucun élèment sur lui dans les tomes suivants, donc mon choix d'intrigue ne devrait pas contredire JKR. Sinon tant pis...

* * *

**Notes épiscolaires.**

.

Un vieux monsieur lève le nez.

Il fait très froid, il fait très gris.

Sur la pierre, le déjeuner

Est grignoté par les souris.

.

Loin dans le sud, sous les averses,

C'est un garçon qui se redresse

Face au bureau de son mentor :

« C'est excellent, Theodore. »

.

La plume tremblante entre ses mains,

Le père entame un parchemin ;

« A mon fils », dit l'en-tête

Et après ça il s'arrête.

.

Au même instant l'héritier Nott

Tire sur le fil

– Indocile –

Qui fuit sa redingote.

.

En la sombre prison, un second plus épais

.

Encercle une nuque inclinée.

Il fait si froid, il fait si gris ;

Et sur la pierre, le déjeuner

Est grignoté par les souris.


	3. Pour son estime

Après plusieurs mois de lutte, je suis enfin parvenue à achever ce poème. Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je le trouve plus abouti que les deux précédents. J'ai réussi (difficilement) à conserver le décasyllabe tout le long malgré mon irrépressible envie de coller des alexandrins partout.

Au cas où, je précise le contexte : tome quatre, coupe du monde de quidditch, pris de nostalgie Lucius et ses amis vont torturer du Moldu. Sauf que Barty Jr. a décidé de prendre part aux festivités... (Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient je suis fascinée par ce personnage. Et puis David Tennant l'incarne à merveille, ce qui évidemment renforce mon engouement.)

* * *

**Pour son estime. **

.

Les tentes en feu créent une fumée,

Laquelle tournoie et va embrumer

Les cieux obscurs aux étoiles prudes

– Elles fuient, écœurées par ce tableau rude.

.

Le cortège noir trotte dans l'allée,

Fait couler partout des larmes salées

Et sourdre des cris grâce à la torture.

Même les enfants, agressés, endurent.

.

Plus loin les sanglots des martyrs Moldus

Qu'au-dessus du sol on a suspendus

Se voient recouverts de rires obscènes

Les vils Mangemorts jouissent de la scène.

.

Mais c'est sans compter le jeune Croupton

Qui, avec piété, remue le bâton

Dérobé plus tôt. Un fervent Morsmordre

Ebranle la nuit, accroît le désordre.

.

Un effroi soudain parcourt les coupables,

Ces mages lâches et guère plus capables

De louer leur Maître et ses grands préceptes.

Du sommeil sans rêve* ils sont tous adeptes !

.

Barty les maudit d'un crachat hautain,

La gorge étranglée, la colère au teint,

Aux constellations, il jure, il promet

De restituer le Lord au sommet.

.

Et tandis qu'il rit d'anticipation,

Un sourire fou et sans compassion

Plaque sur ses traits un masque d'horreur.

Les pleutres paieront. A lui les honneurs !

* * *

*le "sommeil sans rêve" fait évidemment référence à la potion éponyme. J'imagine qu'elle aide les consciences dérangées à trouver un repos plus serein. C'est là une critique implicite de Barty quant au fait que ses "collègues" n'assument pas leurs actes et leur passé criminel.


	4. Répartition

Rappel : **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes** (personnages, pairings, créatures fantastiques, évènements...), je serai ravie de répondre aux sollicitations, si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous.

Ce poème-ci est composé d'octosyllabes et concerne les quatre maisons de Poudlard.

* * *

**Répartiti****on. **

.

A Gryffondor, les téméraires

Gagnent leur place assurément

Et très souvent des partenaires

Pour s'opposer au règlement.

.

Si la sagesse est votre lot

Serdaigle aura vos camarades,

Mais le chemin restera clos

Si vous bloquez sur les charades.

.

Filez plutôt à Serpentard

Si votre atout est la malice,

Si comme enjoint par Salazar

D'un hymen pur vous êtes fils.

.

Et si jamais ces trois maisons

Ne vous siéent pas, ou si une autre

Vous tente plus comme blason

Du bon blaireau, soyez l'apôtre.

* * *

_A venir prochainement :_ un autre poème en octosyllabes sur la maison Poufsouffle.


	5. Pour être un bon Poufsouffle

Rappel : **N'hésitez pas à me proposer des thèmes** (personnages, pairings, créatures fantastiques, évènements...), je serai ravie de répondre aux sollicitations, si l'inspiration est au rendez-vous.

* * *

**Pour être un**** bon Poufsouffle****,**

.

D'Helga prisez les préceptes

Et apprenez à recevoir

Les égarés et les ineptes

Sous les fanons jaunes et noirs.

.

De l'amitié loyale et franche,

Vantez partout les bénéfices

Et préférez à la revanche

L'absolution ou la justice.

.

Avec les lois et les principes

Ne cherchez pas à négocier ;

Un procédé, vil, de ce type

Vous exclurez des initiés.

.

Riez de ceux qui vous croient mous

Car vous savez ce qu'il en est :

Vous vous tiendrez toujours debout

Quand les moqueurs auront filé.

.

Enfin œuvrez avec patience,

Ne fuyez pas les durs labeurs,

Trouvez matière en chaque science

Pour rendre l'Homme un peu meilleur.


End file.
